The invention relates to the field of trouble light systems and provides a new support and storage device for retaining a conventional portable trouble light and its electrical cord.
The conventional, well known trouble light is useful in many applications ranging from the repair of automobiles and motor vehicles to general repair work in darkened environments and auxiliary utility lighting purposes. In most applications requiring a trouble light, it is desirable to have some means of retaining or supporting the trouble light to permit its light to be directed at the work area, yet requiring little or no hand support from an operator. Often the type of work associated with the need for a trouble light will subject the trouble light to situations in which the bulb is easily damaged or broken, and accordingly it is desirable to not only provide an improved device for retention and support of the trouble light but also to provide additional protection to the trouble light so as to avoid breakage or failure.
While most commercially available trouble lights are operated on 110 volt AC power, the use of 12 volt DC trouble lights for operation off a motor vehicle battery is becoming increasingly common. With the constant risk of emergency situations during nighttime highway travel, it is highly desirable to carry a reliable portable trouble light and means to store and protect it. A working trouble light can warn after-dark traffic that there is an accident or obstruction on the road and help reduce the number of injuries to motorists repairing their vehicles on roads and highways. The portable trouble light, operable on 12 volt power or standard house current, can serve as a light source for the motorist repairing his vehicle and eliminate the need for often unreliable flashlights.
In recent years the commercially available trouble light has enjoyed greatly increased popularity and its retail price has dropped dramatically with mass production and inexpensive plastic components. With the adoption of plastic materials, however, the trouble light has become more vulnerable than when manufactured of heavier, longer lasting materials, and consequently a trouble light stand which protects and retains the trouble light during periods of both use and storage can significantly increase the use life of such an appliance.
While portable trouble lights are well known to the art, few storage or protection devices for such trouble lights have been utilized or widely accepted. While there are portable trouble lights which utilize an integral stand having a built-in light or lantern system, only Mainzer U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,123 discloses a flat trouble light stand which can be erected in a self supporting condition adapted to rest upon a surface. The known trouble light devices, including the Meinzer device, have generally been too bulky for convenient use or have no provision for retaining a conventional trouble light.
With the above problems in mind, it is desirable to provide an improved support and storage device for a portable trouble light which retains a conventional trouble light within a protective frame to thereby inhibit destructive rattling and shaking of the trouble light while still directing the light in a predetermined orientation suitable to the type of work being performed.
It has also been found desirable to provide a trouble light storage and support device which retains the electrical cord of the light in an orderly, protective manner so as to avoid cord damage during transportation and storage and to further enhance worker safety during operation when long and twisted cords pose a danger to those walking nearby.
It has also been found desirble to provide a trouble light storage and support device which will direct the light beam in an upward or downward direction depending upon the needs of the operator, and to provide a device which is compact, easily and economically manufactured and which preferably folds to a flat configuration for easy storage.
The present invention is directed toward solving these problems and provides a workable and economical solution to them.